Nomba
Nomba is a tower for BTD6. Nomba is a female monkey who carries a whole arsenal of weapons to annihilate bloons! She starts the game with a random weapon(say x(Whip)or y(Sword)). She has a 100% chance to deflect light-based attacks and an 85% chance to reverse laser effects on bloons firing lasers if upgraded to hold metallic weapons. If she gets hit by a health-absorbing laser(see Vampire) and reverses it, the hit bloons will increase her health(Max:340). Upgrades: Path-1 T-1: Whippy Swords Description- Nomba's arsenal provides infinite weapons, and another weapon is provided after this upgrade! Appearance- Nomba holds random weapon x and y. Effect- Nomba uses weapons x and y and attacks with both hands. Whip pierces 7 bloons dealing 1 damage and sword pierces 4 bloons dealing 2 damage. T-2: Diggin' Daggers Description- Another option to add to the weapons Nomba is about to master! Appearance- A dagger appears on Nomba's back. Effect- On the targeting options menu, a new option is added(whip, sword or dagger depending on which two weapons are held by Nomba), which lets you manage Nomba's weapons. The dagger pierces through 3 bloon layers but attacks one bloon at a time. T-3: Daggochet/Duplex Cake/Whipped cream(The unselected weapon is upgraded) Description- Nomba uses her longest daggers to ensure full poppage! After popping a bloon, the dagger acts like a riccochet and pops more bloons!/ Nomba swings her sword with maximum power to pop bloons so fast they leave their husk on the ground!/Nomba attaches piles of whipped cream on her whips! Appearance-Daggers become longer/Bloons popped by sword leave their husks on the ground/A pile of whipped cream is shown on the whip. Effect- Daggers pierce through frozen bloons and have 15 health.They are like projectiles which only leave the screen when their health is finished. They jump from bloons attacking them till daggers lose their health.They inflict 1 damage per hit and lose 1 health per hit. Swords pierce through 7 bloons and take off 13 layers! Whips attack 10 bloons and deal 10 damage! SPECIAL EFFECTS-'' The bloons husks dropped by bloons cut by the Duplex Cake upgrade lie on the ground. If any other bloon with RBE lower than the husk crosses it, it will stop there for 5 seconds, and then it will transform into the bloon form of the husk! The new bloon will have only 5% of the original health and will spawn only the bloon that merged with the husk. The merged bloon will give 100% of the cash the husk gave upon popping. Whipped Cream is dropped on the track like a road item every 10 hits if Nomba is upgraded to(and equipped to) Whipped Cream upgrade.Two bloons/a blimp with health<9999 will stop on the whipped cream for 6 seconds wondering whether they should eat it or not. If they decide to eat it(85% chance) they will open all layers and fill them with whipped cream which will make them go slow. They also pop thrice every 2 seconds because of opening their layers(dumbos). T-4: Daughter of Slaughter Description- After the GBMW(Great Bloon-Monkey War), many monkeys were injured and killed by blimps and stronger bloons, some of the monkeys being Nomba's Parents. Nomba unleashes her grief and wrath by leaving all her weapons and going into a state of meditation. The ancient monkey yogis' technique of meditation lets Nomba use her most powerful weapon, The Imagination Cannon. Appearance- Nomba leaves all her weapons and sits like a yogi. Effect- Nomba creates a HUGE cannon over her head which fires a white ToTMG-like beam, dealing damage equivalent to the damage your current towers would deal if they focused their shots at one point. ''SPECIAL EFFECT-''' Nomba's meditation gives her 50% more power. '''Path-2' T-1: Long Range Blows Description-Increased range=More chances of winning Appearance- No Change Effect- Range increase by (*PUT VALUE HERE*) T-2: Mystic weapon(s) Description- Monkey scientists discovered that weapons deal more damage when infused with Mystic powers. Appearance- The sword/whip glows in pink. Effect- Pierce+3 Damage+6 ''SPECIAL EFFECT-'' Stun(55%)/Distraction(45%) T-3: Mysquake Description- Nomba slams her mystic weapon into the ground, which starts a major earthquake dealing 8 damage per second to everything on the screen. Appearance- Nomba wears wizard hat and specs of pink colour. Effect- Same as description.+ Nomba's mysquake makes your side of the team levitate for the 5 second duration of it, making monkeys evade this attack.She does it(mysquake) every 30 seconds. T-3: Inner Draco Description- The old memories of the GBMW still haunt Nomba, but she overcomes her fear by unleashing her inner beast to annihilate bloons! "Revenge!"-''Nomba'' Appearance- Nomba transforms into a dragon. Effect- Nomba in her draco form attacks using 5/5 wizard lord's phoenix's fire(just powered up by 600%) Ability- Dracos! Assemble! Description-Nomba's old trusty team, the dracos, must assemble for popping bloons again! Effect-Nomba's trusty GBMW team assembles again for popping those pesky bloons! Duration-25 seconds '''''THE DRACOS Elsalia, the trusty sniper uses the best quality bomb bullets in her rifle. Ms. Kronos is similar to Monkey See Monkey Do, but she also increases the power of her copied attack by 500% and the monkey(s) from whom she borrowed the power. Impossible Monkey F.(female) can increase the power of everything in her range by 200-1200%! Now that is something totally impossible! NOTE- Impossible Monkey F.'s power increase is randomly chosen by the computer(or mobile) N.O.M.B.A is a very powerful tower who can even surpass the ToTMG's power, so use her carefully and wisely to kick some bloons plastic(or from whatever those bloons are made up of)!! Did I mention you can't use her more than once per game? How did humans enter the monkey world? Humans entered the monkey world when Magic Man Ooh'', ''the creator of the universe saw that the bloons had become really smart, and had created blimps like the deadly ZOMG. Magic Man had to put some weights on the monkey side to make the balance of the world equal, so he transported characters from his comics to the monkey world. Nomba, Taxon and Dark Crimsons became real. Trivia * Nomba is a character from MagicMan0oh's and Realboy7's school comic 'Old-School's Back'. * Nomba's tier 4 upgrades are the strongest upgrades till date. * This makes Nomba the strongest monkey till date. * Another reason behind Nomba's power is that she defeated all of the galaxy single-handedly using her goddess form in the comic. * There would be a page about the god form. * The Dracos are Nomba's real team in the comic. * Now I know most bloons are made of rubber but I am too lazy to edit it. * This Trivia section is getting loaded with rubbish, but don't worry, you have read only 9 lines so it is harmless * Actually this is the ninth line. Signature Magic Man Ooh Unexpectedly Late Kinda-Necrobumper Poll Should I keep Nomba's full form or turn it into a name? Keep it. Turn it into a name. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Pages requested to be rated